MIND
by sei heichou
Summary: "Yah, setidaknya usaha Tsukishima berhasil untuk sekedar membuat Kageyama berhenti sejenak memikirkan Oikawa dan segala ambisinya." TSUKISHIMA - KAGEYAMA / TSUKIKAGE


**MIND**

**T**

**Cast :**

**Kageyama Tobio**

**Tsukishima Kei**

**Warning [!] : BL, OOC, _typo_[s], _no edit_,_ ambiguous, plotless_**

**_I don't own Haikyuu!_**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Gym_ Karasuno _High School_ terlihat lengang sore itu. Anggota tim voli Karasuno sudah mengakhiri latihan mereka sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi jika didengar baik-baik, masih ada satu anggota yang tetap berlatih di sana. Suara berdebum akibat pantulan bola voli yang berbenturan dengan lantai jelas terdengar. Beberapa bola voli terlihat berserakan di seberang _net_ karena terkena servis maupun _toss_ dari sang _setter_ Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio.

Wajah Kageyama tertekuk, memang selalu seperti itu sebenarnya, tapi hari ini terlihat lebih parah dari biasanya. Kerutan wajah Kageyama bertambah terutama di bagian dahi. Semua umpan serta servis yang ia lakukan sejak tadi tidak membuahkan hasil sempurna, sekalipun semuanya mampu menyeberang _net_ dan jatuh di sisi lapangan yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya berdiri. Ia berusaha menyempurnakannya, tapi setelah sekian bannyak bola yang jatuh, tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya puas.

"Sial. Masih belum sempurna."

Bayangan Oikawa Tooru, sang senior sekaligus _setter_ terbaik masih berputar-putar di pikiran Kageyama. Iri, kesal dan gusar. Iri karena kemampuanya masih jauh dari sang _setter_ terbaik, kesal mengingat semua usahanya belum bisa membuatnya mengalahkan sang senior dan gusar memikirkan cara apalagi yang harus ia gunakan demi mengalahkan Oikawa. Ketiga perasaan buruk tadi menyatu cukup hebat di dalam pikiran Kageyama hingga mampu membuat konsentrasinya buyar, menghentikan sejenak latihannya, dan menjadikan nafasnya terengah penuh amarah.

Beberapa menit berhenti, Kageyama kembali mengambil satu bola voli dari keranjang lalu berlari ke ujung lapangan. Ia menarik satu nafas panjang dan dalam sebelum berlari kecil dan siap melayangkan _jump serve_. _Gym_ bergema. Dua kali bunyi benturan bola dan telapak tangan terdengar. Satu kali lewat tangan Kageyama yang melayangkan servis dan-

"Sangat menyenangkan melihat Yang Mulia Raja Lapangan terlihat kesal."

–sebuah blok dari Tsukishima, tepat di depan _net_. Pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu menurunkan tangannya dan menepuknya beberapa kali seakan ia baru saja menyentuh bola penuh debu. Kehadiran Tsukishima berhasil menambah lagi kerutan di dahi Kageyama.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu mem-blok servisku, Tsukishima. Sana pulang!"

Tsukishima membungkuk dan melewati _net_ dari bawah, menyeberang ke sisi lain lapangan, tempat Kageyama berdiri.

"Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati dan berniat menemanimu latihan. Sepertinya kekalahanmu dari kapten Aoba Johsai cukup jadi beban mental untuk sang Raja."

"Bisakah mulutmu berhenti menyebutku raja?"

Tangan Kageyama yang tengah memegang bola voli berada sejajar dengan wajah Tsukishima. Rasanya ia ingin memukulkan bola itu ke wajah Tsukishima jika saja pemuda berambut pirang itu menyebutnya 'raja' sekali lagi.

"Hm? Kau tidak ingin disebut Raja rupanya. Kalau begitu–"

Tangan Tsukishima terangkat dan mencengkeram pergelangan Kageyama yang teracung ke arahnya. Dengan sekali tarikan ringan, Tsukishima berhasil membuat Kageyama mendekat. Bola jatuh dari genggaman Kageyama begitu saja. Tsuishima menunduk sedikit, berusaha mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kageyama. Wajah Tsukishima yang terlalu dekat dengannya membuat Kageyama membulatkan mata dan sedikit gugup.

"–mau jadi ratuku, Kageyama?"

Kalau saja tidak ada Takeda sensei yang tiba-tiba datang mengecek keadaan _gym_, Kageyama pasti sudah menonjok Tsukisihima yang sedag menggodanya. Yah, setidaknya usaha Tsukishima berhasil untuk sekedar membuat Kageyama berhenti sejenak memikirkan Oikawa dan segala ambisinya, sekalipun cara Tsukishima jauh dari kata 'biasa'.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Oi, Baginda Raja, jangan melamun saja. Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan separuh pekerjaanmu."

Kageyama tersentak. Sedari tadi pikiran tidak menyatu dengan raganya. Kageyama teringat kalimat Oikawa seusai latih tandingnya dengan Aoba Johsai hari ini. Oikawa yang ingin mengalahkannya, Oikawa yang mengajak timnya bertanding penuh saat _interhigh_ nanti membuatnya melamun sekian lama sampai-sampai ia lupa dengan tugasnya saat membersihkan _gym_ Karasuno.

"Apa yang mebuatmu melamun? Kau semakin menyulitkanku tugasku membersihkan lapangan, Baginda Raja."

Tsukishima merebut pel lantai yang dipegang Kageyama sedari tadi. Baginya jauh lebih menyebalkan melihat _setter_ Karasuno itu diam seperti ini daripada mendengar ocehan dan emosi Kageyama ketika memarahi Hinata.

"Kembalikan, Tsukishima!"

"Kau pulang saja sana. Hah– dasar, sekali raja ya tetap raja. Tidak mau direpotkan dengan tugas piket."

"Kembalikan, kataku!"

Kageyama meraih tongkat pelnya yang berada di tangan Tsukishima. Ia berniat merebutnya dari Tsukishima. Tapi yang terjadi kemudian malah membuat emosi Kageyama memuncak di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Pemuda berkacamata yang lebih tinggi dari Kageyama itu mendorongnya hingga tersungkur di lantai lalu mengunci Kageyama dengan menindih tubuh sang _setter_ Karasuno. Kedua tangan Tsukishima berada di samping kepala Kageyama.

"Apa maumu, Tsukishima? Jika ada yang datang kemari dan melihat kita–"

"Tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain yang akan datang kemari. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan itu dirimu, bodoh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak fokus latihan dan sering melamun. Kemana _setter_ jenius si Raja Lapangan itu pergi?"

Kageyama cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan _middle_ _blocker_ satu timnya itu. Sedikit banyak ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Tsukishima.

"Apa kau begitu ketakutan Oikawa mengalahkanmu?"

"Ha?"

"Jika memang iya–"

Tsukishima mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan ia gunakan untuk melepas kacamatanya dan mengenakannya pada Kageyama.

"–berhentilah melamun dan lebih baik kau pikirkan cara memberiku _toss_ yang benar dan aku akan membantumu menjadi _setter_ yang jauh lebih baik darinya."

Kageyama tidak bergerak, atau mungkin malah tidak bernafas mendengar apa yang Tsukishima katakan baru saja.

"Oi Tsukishima, Kageyama! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dan teriakan seorang bocah berambut oranye dari ambang pintu _gym_ membuat Tsukishima dan Kageyama bangkit membenahi posisi mereka dan tentu saja mencari alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membuat Hinata percaya bahwa mereka berdua masih normal.

Yah, meskipun Kageyama dan Tsukishima tidak bisa meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa mereka masih normal, sepertinya.

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N: Sekedar pengen nulis huhuhu. Tadinya ga mau 'belokin' _cast_nya HQ, tapi apa daya, Tobio-chan meronta-ronta minta di_pair_-in. Ga suka Oikawa sih, tapi klo udah jadi OiKage, _in case_ dia orang ketiga buat TsukiKage/KageHina malah jadi suka.**

_**Thanks for read.**_


End file.
